


A Full Heart’s Worth of Appreciation

by lena (jabihan)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Banter, Comfort No Hurt, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Tests, bad @ tagging pls help me, soft touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabihan/pseuds/lena
Summary: It’s one of the last tests of the unit for your potions course and you’re really hoping you did well because you’ve been struggling quite a bit. You studied your heart out the weekend before with Satan, so you were sure that you improved (at least from last time). You flip the sheet over, feeling anxious and—a big, bold, red F glares angrily from the top of your sheet.___________________MC fails a test and Mammon isn’t gonna let them be mopey about it :)
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	A Full Heart’s Worth of Appreciation

“And here’s yours,” the teacher passes back your test face down.

It’s from one of the last tests of the unit for your potions course and you’re really hoping you did well because you’ve been struggling quite a bit. You studied your heart out the weekend before with Satan, so you were sure that you improved (at least from last time). You flip the sheet over, feeling anxious and—

a big, bold, red F glares angrily from the top of your sheet.

You audibly sigh, causing Mammon, who was seated to your right to glance over at you. He had also had a relatively distraught look on his face, so you could probably assume he didn’t do too hot on this assessment either. But you can’t bother to look over at anyone else out of sheer embarrassment and even though the instructor has continued with a new lesson, everything seems to be going in one ear and out the other. You spend the rest of the class zoned out, too disheartened by the results to pay any mind to the worried pair of eyes on you. 

After what felt like an eternity, the class bell rang and everyone began to get up and head out from class, and as you slowly began to pack your things you felt a soft nudge on your shoulder.

“Hey, you alright? Ya don’t seem too good...” Mammon asks, but you’re still too preoccupied by this to pay any mind once again. The other thoughts looming in your mind were about how you’re an exchange student, and you’re supposed to set a good example, and you were reminded of Lucifer...

You visibly shuddered at the thought before snapping back to reality thanks to a very annoyed Mammon.

“Hey! Is anyone home in that head of yours? Is this about the test?” 

You huff. You don’t want to talk about it yet. You just want to be sad and mope around for a little before you actually have to get your shit together. 

“I’m headed home. I need a minute,” you mutter before shortly heading out.

You failed to remember he was headed the same way since this was both of your last class and there wasn’t really anywhere to go after that.

Mammon wanted to try to say more to you but it seemed like nothing was getting through. After a feeling a frustration passed from his unsuccessful brainstorm, he decided to try something new.

He stopped for a minute, and you kept walking. Good.

He then began to run, and before you fully turned around, it was too late. 

“what the fu—“ before you got the chance to finish your statement you were tackled by Mammon and pinned to the ground. You were lucky not a lot of people were around otherwise you’d feel real embarrassed—especially if someone were to misinterpret the situation. 

“ow, what was that for...” you groaned, rubbing your side from the impact with the ground.

“Eh, my bad. It was the only way I could get your attention because you weren’t HEARING ME!” He voice rose to emphasize the last bit.

You looked away awkwardly, knowing he was right; but your mind had locked onto the thought that this assessment’s results will bring you your perpetual doom. With whatever caution you could muster, you gently shoved him off you, propping yourself up with your elbows. 

“... sorry.” You mumbled. To be fair, you were being kind of a dick to him. He softened a little at the apology. 

“Alright, so out with it. What’s got you feeling all weird and sickly,” he questioned, to which you snapped up to look at him with an exaggerated scrunched up face. Apparently Mammon didn’t see anything wrong with his question.

“Sickly? Thats how you think I look?” You asked half-jokingly, knowing it would rile him up.

“HEY! You know I didn’t mean it like that! I mean like... you just look down, that’s all!” 

He sat up fully now, legs crossed and absentmindedly picking at some grass near your head. You half-whined, half-sighed as you rolled over into his lap face down, where you then just released all the tension in your body with a noisy groan. Unsure of what exactly to do since the grass he was pulling at was now out of his reach, he awkwardly patted your back as you deflated on the ground.

“I just.. ugh. I studied so hard for this test only for it to be absolute garbage. It’s just like, Lucifer’s been on my ass about this all week and he’s gonna question me and do that freaky eye thing where he tries to coerce me into saying what he likes to hear and—“

“Okay first of all, fuck Lucifer,” Mammon starts, which makes you giggle into his legs a little as you turn up to face him. “Sure he’ll be on your ass for a bit but he’ll get over it. If you’re _really_ concerned, you can send a little memo to a special little demon king and he’ll take care of the hag for you,” the nickname he gave his brother caused you to grin, which he returned upon seeing you do so. 

“Honestly, what’s more important is that you _tried_. You studied your ass off and made a non-stop effort to make it happen. And I’m not even gonna lie, that’s pretty fucking hot—Hey!” He exclaims with a toothy smile on his face after you playfully elbow his stomach. 

“Anyway, my point is that you did a good job. You tried. And that’s what’s impor—wait, why are you crying?! Did I make it worse?” He asked with a worried face, which only made you chortle.

“No Mammon, these are happy tears. I’m so thankful that I’ve got someone like you around. Because honestly, if you weren’t here, I probably would’ve cried my sad ass all the way home. I really do appreciate you with all my heart, and—“ you pause at the sound of a sniffle, which makes you looks up to get a better glance at him.

“H-hey, I’m not crying! Quit looking at me!” He shields your eyes with one hand while the other wipes at his tears. You smile, carefully pulling his hand away and bringing it to your lips to give it a soft kiss. He pauses to stare at you, his arm completely stiff. It’s as if he’s afraid to pull it away in case you would stop what you’re doing if he does and he’d absolutely hate that. You smile, lips still on his hand and you pull it away. You get up so you’re now on your knees and cup his face, using your thumb to wipe away his stray tears. The both of you are completely silent, exchanging absolutely no words at all in fear of losing each other with one wrong move. You bring his face closer to lean his forehead on yours and stare into his eyes, noticing that he’s been holding his breath. 

You close your eyes. “Thank you,” you say, and you can feel the pressure leave from his shoulders. Your hands leave his face to lean forward and wrap around him in an embrace and he hugs back just as tight. 

“Thank you so much,” he replies quietly. You want to question what it is that _you_ did, but you decide you’re better off not questioning it. Slowly, you pull your arms away and he gets up, holding an arm out for you to hoist yourself up as well. You stumble a little and he stabilizes you, and afterward you feel his fingers in your hair. Before you even get to say something, he narrows his eyes as he stares at the top of your head.

“you’ve got something in your hair...” and you see small grass bits fall to the ground. You turn to face him, noticing that he’s got a couple of grass bits in his hair too, picking them out gently. You both then take a chance to dust yourselves off of any remaining ground on your persons before heading on home.

“Trust me, if Lucifer tries anything funny, he’ll get a piece of the Great Mammon! I ain’t scared of him!” And thats how you know he’s returned, making your lips tug up.

“Sure you will,” you poke at him as he shoots back quick responses like “what’s that supposed to mean?!” all the way back home.


End file.
